Minerva's Story
by Kathryn Isabella
Summary: Minerva McGonagall’s life is forever changed at 5 years old when she is orphaned. Minerva's Past. Rating for later.
1. The Beginning

Minerva McGonagall's life is forever changed at 5 years old when she is orphaned, and sent to her aunt's to live. Rating is for things to come.

* * *

I am just borrowing J.K. Rowling's characters and having playtime. They aren't really mine.

* * *

This started as simply brainstorming on Minerva's background for my other story _Another Year Another Problem _but quickly grew into this, it's a WIP so we'll see how it goes from here…enjoy!

* * *

**Minerva's Story**

**1. The Beginning**

It was a perfectly average day in late July of 1927. It was muggy, the kind of air where when you breathe in you feel as if you are breathing not only the air around you, but all of the flowers, and grasses too. Minerva Ilyena McGonagall was playing quite happily in the backyard with her doll and dog while her mother watched from the kitchen window as she did dishes.

At five years old Min already had a big secret. A secret she couldn't tell other kids at school, or the neighbors. Mommy and Daddy already knew, but no one else could. The secret was Min and her Daddy were _magic_. Min knew her Mommy wasn't magical but her daddy had a wand and could make things float and disappear. Min didn't have a wand, but she wanted one all right. She had begged, and pleaded and held her breath until she felt she would burst, but her parent's still didn't give her one.

Min knew she was magic anyway though. She had made a spider go 'poof' once when she was scared it was going to get on her. She had also been known to shoot her Brussels sprouts and peas across the table at her mom when she didn't want to eat them, much to the dismay of her mother. But Min knew she had to be really careful not to do anything magic outside her house or else someone would know and that would be really bad.

Today, she was simply playing with her doll, Ms. Lucy, and her terrier Max. Min spun around while holding Ms. Lucy's arms, making her fly. She spun around so fast she thought she was about to topple over from dizziness. She stopped, and heard an ear piercing scream come from inside her house. All she could hear was her Mom screaming, and then saying, "They aren't home, no one is home, please let me be."

Minerva ran. She grabbed up Max in her arms and dashed into the bushes near the back of her yard leaving Ms. Lucy in the grass. She clamped her eyes shut and just wished that she was anywhere but here, wished with everything a five year old has to wish with that she were invisible.

She heard a huge blasting sound, then felt intense heat upon her face and arms, she opened one eye just long enough to see what was left of her house in flames. Then, she passed out.

* * *

She awoke later to feel Max licking her face and right hand. She sat up and looked around her.

She was still in the bushes, but when she turned to face her house all she saw was black stuff smoking. She saw some brick, and some shapes that used to be furniture, but no one was in sight. Then she saw to the right, where she had been playing was Ms. Lucy. Min ran to her doll, her friend. She flew to the ground to check on her precious toy. She saw that her long black curls were singed, and one arm was missing, But she was pretty much okay. Min hugged the doll to her close to her chest, vowing silently never to let go of her.

Min got up off the ground and slowly began to walk over to the rubble of her home. She saw something light blue amongst the blackness, her heart leapt, her mother had a blue apron on today, "Mommy?" She called hopefully. No answer, again, "Mommy?" This time unsure. "Why isn't mommy answering me?" She thought.

Minerva walked over to the blue, and saw it was indeed her mother's apron, on her mother, but her mother was dead. Not burnt though, not hurt, it looked almost as if no one had touched her. Her hair, make up, clothing, all still immaculate. But something was missing, a light, an energy was gone from her body. Min knew right away that she was dead. She threw herself at her mom, into her mother's arms, and embraced her, but felt no one return the hug. It was then that she cried.

She wept for an hour, at least, before moving away from her mother, then Min sat back and looked at her. Not her face, but her hand, in her right hand her mother was clutching something tightly. It was, _a wand_. It wasn't Daddy's. She knew what Dad's wand looked like. His was a long, 15 inch cherry wood with onyx in the handle, and a unicorn hair. But this, this was much shorter, and white. Min grabbed it from her mother's hand, noticing it was warm still, and tucked it into her the belt of her dress.

She stood up, brushed herself off and continued her tour through her now charred estate. She walked through her living, dining, and family rooms, finding nothing recognizable. She got to the staircase only to find nothing but two steps, and the absence of an entire second floor.

Last was Daddy's study she stopped at what was once the door. She wasn't allowed in there without Mommy or Daddy. But Mommy was gone now, and she didn't know anything about where her Daddy was. She stepped into the room still holding Ms. Lucy very tightly, and with Max on her heels. She looked around and saw only a charred room, with some papers blowing around. She couldn't yet read (accept for the basic SEE, CAT, DOG, JANE, and DICK) and therefore, didn't give much thought to those. She stepped quietly out of the room.

Now she didn't know what to do. She had to wait for her Daddy, but should she stay here, or go somewhere else? She thought long and hard, and decided Daddy wouldn't know to look for her somewhere else so she was going to stay put, and sat down on what was the front stoop to wait.

* * *

She waited until almost dark before someone took note of her. A man dressed in very funny clothes came walking down the road, and turned to look at her as if her knew she had been waiting.

"Minerva?" the old man asked gently, "Are you Minerva McGonagall?" He stared at her as if he could see right through her head. Now, Min had always been taught never to talk to strangers, yet, "this man wasn't a stranger," she thought, "he knows me." And besides, she didn't think she would be able to lie to him, she didn't know why, but she just knew she couldn't.

"Yes." She said meekly, and quickly turned her gaze from his face to the ground.

"And what are you doing out here when it is getting to be dark?" He asked her gently, not accusingly.

"I'm waiting for my Daddy. He has to come home soon, because Mommy is…g-gone. And I don't know what to do." At these last words the little girls still clutching a wand, and her doll broke down in sobs, and flung herself into the kind mans arms.

He held her, he ran his hand over her head and she felt calmer. Then after a few moments he finally spoke. "Minerva, we have to go away now. I am a friend of your Dad's, so it's okay. We have to make sure you are safe. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Minerva," now he knelt beside her and looked into her emerald green eyes, "do you know about magic?"

She nodded and held up the wand she found with her mother, "Are you magic sir

"Yes I am," he said as he flicked his wand out of a holder on his wrist.

"Are you going to take me to my Daddy?" she asked him.

At this question his face looked older, saddened. Then he answered, "No, I can't take you to your Daddy. Your Daddy is with your Mommy now."

She stood looking at him for a moment and then said simply, "He is gone too."

"Yes, he is gone. But now we have to make you safe. So I am going to hold you very tightly, and we are going to magically pop into another place okay?" He asked her, knowing that time was of the essence, and he needed to get her out of here.

"Yes. But can I may I ask you a question first?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. She continued, "Who are you?"

He almost laughed out loud. He had forgotten to tell her his name. "You can call me Albus."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, more to come very, very quickly (unless I get writers block)! Please Review, Constructive criticism, compliments, and cookies always appreciated and welcomed.

Tabby Kat


	2. The Ministry

Minerva McGonagall's life is forever changed at 5 years old when she is orphaned, and sent to her aunt's to live. Rating is for things to come.

* * *

The spell I used to make Harry Potter mine backfired, now I'm a poor college student. Damn, I already was that!

* * *

This started as simply brainstorming on Minerva's background for my other story _Another Year Another Problem _but quickly grew into this, it's a WIP so we'll see how it goes from here…enjoy! Sorry this chapter is horribly short!

**Minerva's Story**

**2. The Ministry**

That 'pop' was an odd sensation. She felt like she was being squeezed hard all around her, than felt an odd popping sensation. She was holding Ms. Lucy, while Albus held Max. Min hoped her doll didn't break more, and Max didn't feel squished like she did. She opened her eyes to see she wasn't anywhere near her house now.

Min first noticed the absence of the summer heat, and scent of a smoldering fire. She was in a building, the air cooler than outside, and not a trace of smoke did linger in the air. The second thing was that everyone here seemed to be dressed how her dad dressed when he went to his job. They all had long robes of varying colors, and materials, the women wore pointed hats, and some of the men carried staffs.

Minerva felt Albus squeeze her hand. She looked up at him with a mixture of fear and awe in her eyes. She had never seen so many wizards. Well, until today she had only seen two, her father of course, and her Uncle Larry. But now to be surrounded by them, in a place where the magic was almost palpable, after the day she had, her poor little body couldn't take it, and she lapsed into a faint.

Albus quickly scooped her up into his arms, shaking his head slightly, and walked to the lifts, Max following along directly behind. "How on earth has she made it this long," he thought to himself, "she's only five. This one is going to be truly remarkable.." Albus strode into the lift and carefully pressed 2 with his right elbow.

When the lift stopped a clear, crisp woman's voice rang out, "Level 2, Minister's office." Albus quickly shifted Min a little in his arms, and walked out of the elevator and into a long hallway, painted a bright red color, with black trim. There were windows all down the hall letting in warm sunlight, even though it was 9:30 at night. Albus turned right out of the lift, then made a left, another left, and a right before arriving at an impressive looking oak door with a plaque on it reading _Herbert Houghterson - Minister of Magic. _

Albus didn't even need to knock; the door simply swung open the minute he was directly in front of it.

He stepped into the office to find a very distressed looking Minister of Magic behind a desk piled high with papers. He looked up at Albus over these stacks and a look of relief spread over his face, then one of disbelief, then panic. "Albus, how…how is she here, where was she, is she…is she…" he trailed off, unable to say the word that occupied his mind.

Albus held up a hand to silence the man. "No Herb, she isn't dead. She merely fainted downstairs. I suppose the sudden look of the Ministry, after all that happened today was too much. I am surprised she lasted as long as she did." He said sadly looking down at the little girl in his arms as he walked across the room and placed her on a couch.

Herbert sighed a massive sigh of relief at this news. "But Albus, the Aurors said that no one was left, the police said the same thing. They said that the explosion took out everything, there weren't even _bodies_ Albus, that is how bad it was! So where was she? Why couldn't we find her?"

"Because she did not want to be found Herb." Dumbledore said simply, then after a pause continued, "I have a feeling that her accidental magic kicked in, but we will have to wait and see when she wakes up. I felt it was most necessary to get her out of there as soon as possible. I was only there to check the grounds to make sure all of our materials were gone before anyone else could get to them. I have a feeling that's what they were looking for, but it will be a while before we can figure it out. The important thing now is finding out what Minerva knows when she gets up."

He looked over at the couch where she was lying, her dog still by her side, protecting her, and sighed. Too much for such a little girl.

* * *

Sorry this is sooooooo freakin' short guys! I have my mid term for the Sociology class I'm taking online this week, so I'm studying like mad!

No I haven't abandoned Another Year, or anything, just taking my time to make sure it's good. Yes I know she saw her mother's body, just something for y'all to ponder!

**Quill of Minerva…**I do not believe so. I think it will become more of an explanation of why they are so close, how there friendship has blossomed. However, I am making it up as I go!

**SherbertKitty…** I know it's sad, but Albus to the Rescue, right? Hahaha. I am glad that you like this one!

**Midnight'sGone…**Thanks for the encouragement!

Tabby Kat


End file.
